


Jericho

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Invisible Third
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walls come a'tumblin'. Because you can't ever have enough Lilah/Fred in hell fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jericho

Fred slides her tongue past Lilah's outer lips inner lips and all, to the core, slides touches breaks; Lilah shudders and falls, and the walls came a'tumbling down. There's passion in sex still to be had, and it is this: the assault of a salty tongue, the tonguing limerick winnings of a lucky-bandit happy-go-lucky Vegas showgirl Lornette cum part time 'ho, though there's no money changing hands here, just hands changing into weapons, curved and winnowed into pointers of fucking perfection, shaped like neither hands nor dicks but something in between, made for sex and made for breaking. Lilah won't be coddled by reminders of Wesley or the knowledge that Fred's come from there, but knowledge is the breaking, still, and she comes and she knows and she wonders which misses more wistfully still the man who isn't (quite) between them (yet).


End file.
